Vegeta Inoportuno
by DRY-LAN
Summary: Despues de una ducha nocturna, vegeta escucha ruidos extraños del cuarto de bulma...que será lo que pasa del otro lado?. Oneshot


Vegeta Inoportuno

BulmaxVegeta

Escrito por : DRY-LAN

Advertencia: Situaciones de indole sexual.

Dragon Ball no me pertenece ¬¬

Salia de su ducha nocturna para dirigirse a la cocina por una bebida refrescante y uno que otro bocadillo; y con la oscuridad de la casa de su lado no tenia problema en pasearse medio desnudo, solo con sus acostumbrados shorts.

De pronto detuvo sus descalzas pisadas por un ruido que escuchó tras de si. Con su agudo oido escuchó un leve gemido, totalmente curioso regreso sus pasos hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba la habitacion de la mujer que extrañamente, llamaba su atención.

Dudoso por momentos, al final se recargó en la pared y cruzó sus brazos, acercando un poco la cabeza hacia la puerta esperando oir algo, lo cual no tardó mucho; un gemido corto y quedo se escuchó levemente del otro lado.

Levantó una ceja preguntandose que habia sido eso, y pegó su oreja lo mas que pudo; por un instante se imagino que aquella mujer podria estar soñando, he por eso los extraños ruidos.

Un tercer gemido se hizo presente, esta vez mas largo y profundo, su cuerpo estremeció inmediatamente, haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran, esos ruidos no eran de un sueño como el pensó; su mente como un rayo le mostró que ahi dentro seguro estaria la chica, acompañada de aquel insecto que hasta hace unos meses, decia llamarse su novio.

Su rostro dejo la curiosidad para mostrar una cara repleta de molestia, apretó sus dientes hasta el punto se sentir como de un momento a otro, se los reventaria; y ciego de ira abrió la puerta de una patada encolerizado y sin pensar en lo que hacía.

- ¡MUJER! -

Tan pronto como mostró un rostro lleno de rabia e incrementó su ki mostrando un aura asesina, ambos desaparecieron ante la sorpresa que le causó la escena, la chica estaba sola sobre su amplia cama de sábanas blancas; mostrando solo la curva de sus pechos, ya que se habia alcanzado a tapar debido al estruendo de la llegada de aquel hombre.

- ¡VEGETA! - totalmente sorprendida por la intromision gritó fuertemente - TE HAZ VUELTO LOCO?! SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN AHORA! -

El seguía inmovil ente la escena, aquella ruidosa mujer con su cabello de color extraño y exótico a su parecer, revuelto; su flequillo dejaba que sus ojos celestiales se asomaran furiosos y confundidos, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus labios entreabiertos, sus suaves hombros desnudos; solo una sabana cubriendo su figura perfectamente torneada.

Fue demasiado para él; como un imán atrayendolo se acercó a pasos firmes hacia la cama, Bulma seguia en su lugar totalmente sorprendida por el avance del hombre frente a ella, a horcajadas se posicionó sobre ella; asustada por el avance del hombre trató de alejarse de el recostandose completamente en la cama, Vegeta seguia viendola totalmente serio con sus brazos estirados haciendo que cada una de sus manos quedara a los lados de su cabellera azulada.

Por un momento que parecio eterno, estuvo ahí, viendola; su mirada celeste y confusa alcanzaba a notarse un poco de temor y su rostro aun mostraba ese rubor que momentos antes habia notado. Seguia en silencio, con esa profunda mirada; sus ojos oscuros mostraban cierto brillo y sus facciones masculinas le parecieron totalmente atractivas.

Su mirada azabache cambió de rumbo hacia sus pechos, una de sus manos se movió; con un dedo rozó la piel de la curva, lo que causó en ella un estremecimiento.

Tomó la sabana y poco a poco la bajó, ella solo soltó la prenda sin saber porque; pudiendo ver lo que tanto ansiaba, se incorporo para verla en completa desnudez y algo llamó su atención; al tocar ese extraño objeto que se encontraba entre las piernas de la mujer, ella solto un gemido ahogado.

De pronto lo comprendio todo, sonrió perversamente y se acercó a la cara de la chica que mostraba suma verguenza, rozado la punta de sus narices.

-asi que el insecto no te complace- diciendo esto con la voz mas ronca que pudo queriendola seducir; mientras que con dos dedos daba ligeros empujones al objeto de goma que aun se encontraba dentro de ella.

La acción de Vegeta le hizo cerrar los ojos fuertemente, ruborizada a tal grado que sentia arder su rostro, puso sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre y para sorpresa de él no hizo ningún acto por alejarlo; este sonrió complacido al saberla sumisa. Sacó lentamente el objeto que parecia tener forma de la virilidad de los hombres mientras bulma gemia ahogadamente, lanzandolo lejos hacia una de las paredes.

-no se para que nececitas eso, mujer...- aun con su sonrisa endemoniadamente sensual -...teniendome en tu casa-

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, preguntandose si habia escuchado bien, si es que acaso Vegeta se estaba ofreciendo a ella como un pedazo de carne.

Con una de sus manos saco su intimidad de entre sus ajustados shorts y acercó la punta de su propia virilidad hacia la entrada ya vacia de bulma, con un solo roce provocó en ella un gemido bastante sonoro, lo cual hizo que su excitación aumentara, endureciendose aun mas; movió de arriba a abajo, hasta sentir la humedad de ella juntandose con la suya, aumentó el movimiento sin quitar su vista del rostro de bulma, seguia con los ojos cerrados ruborizada totalmente, el solo exhalaba por la nariz.

aun no sabia como es que todo eso estaba pasando, vegeta encima de ella restregandose en su cuerpo fue demasiado para bulma, perdiendo toda cordura se abrazó al cuello del hombre, alcanzando su oido -hazlo de una vez- le susurró entre jadeos

Sonrió ampliamente; era lo que estaba esperando, que ella deseara que la hiciese suya tanto como el; sin hacerla esperar, hundió su miembro lentamente hasta su totalidad; Bulma gimió hondamente, una y otra vez; sintiendo la presión que Vegeta ejercia en su interior, cosa que no habia sentido antes, en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que Vegeta anatomicamente era todo un hombre.

Su cuerpo habia aprisionado a la mujer sobre la cama, sus blancas piernas le rodearon por la cintura atrayendolo mas, él en respuesta se arrancó los pantaloncillos para luego posicionar sus manos sobre los gluteos de bulma y se hundió lo mas que pudo en ella.

Empezo a moverse lentamente saboreando cada detalle que Bulma desprendiera, su calor, su aroma y los sonidos excitantes que salian de sus labios hacia su oido, esas manos tan suaves y delicadas que acariciaban su espalda y sus suaves y desnudos pechos pegados al suyo, sintiendose maravillado; entrando en una especie de embrujo que lo hizo perderse, aceleró sus movimientos volviendolos feroces haciendolo bufar fuertemente, apretando la carne bajo sus manos con medida fuerza para no lastimarla, hundiendo su rostro en el niveo cuello de la mujer, lo acarició con sus labios y lo mordió muy levemente. Las manos que antes lo acariciaban ahora lo arañaban de forma frenetica y los gemidos se habian convertido en alaridos salvajes, sintió como el cuerpo bajo suyo se estremecia adivinando que ella habia llegado al orgasmo, su placer aumentó al maximo al sentir esa urgencia de correrse, despues de esa increible sensación ahora era su cuerpo el que se sacudia.

Los delgados brazos de Bulma seguian abrazandolo, acariciando su espalda de forma dulce, su cuerpo se estremecio una vez mas por el tacto, despues de un momento quitó sus manos de la mallugada redondez de su trasero y con ambos brazos rodeó su diminuta cintura, aun no queria separarse, rozó de nuevo con sus labios el cuello de la mujer.

Ella seguia abrazandolo entre suspiros sintiendo las caricias, una de sus manos acariciaba ese cabello negro y revuelto, pasandolo por sus dedos; le resultaba algo impactante el hecho de que se habia acostado con Vegeta, y mas impresionante que siendo un hombre bastante frio a su vista habia sido totalmente pasional y ardiente, rió suavemente.

-Vegeta...eres todo un hombre-

Levanto la mirada hacia ella, Bulma vio como ese hombre aun no dejaba su sonrojo

-acaso lo dudabas?- dijo en tono molesto

-no, es solo que nunca esperé que tu y yo...- sus palabras fueron calladas con un beso.

Se separó sonriendo de la sorprendida chica recostandose a un lado de la cama revuelta, ya habiendose acomodado con uno de sus brazos jaló a Bulma hacia el, abrazandola.

ella seguia en shock, Vegeta besandola? sus pensamientos desaparecieron en cuanto Vegeta la tomó posesivamente en un abrazo.

El sonrojo le volvio al rostro y parpadeo con nerviosismo; no, no solo habia sido algo carnal, él realmente estaba demostrandole que habia sido mas que eso, sonrió y uno de sus delgados brazos descansaron sobre el pecho bien formado de vegeta, aunque habia sido algo un poco rápido la habia dejado algo exhausta, cerrando los ojos para caer dormida...

Vegeta se habia dado cuenta del sueño en que habia caido la mujer, despacio tomó una sabana para tapar sus cuerpos, no tenia intencion de irse, decidió que de ahora en mas esa seria su habitacion.

Sonrio por lo ocurrido, aspiro el aroma de ese cabello azulado; esa ruidosa mujer que ahora le pertenecia, la primera que le pertenecia.

Agradecia a su instinto por saber que hacer, no queria verse como un inexperto frente a ella, ese era un secreto que se llevaria a la tumba. claro que no tenia caso el guardar un secreto que acababa de morir.

Claro que se empeñaria para que aquella mujer no pensara en nadie mas, teniendolo a él no necesitaba ningun objeto extraño, y mucho menos a ningun insecto insignificante.

Al final su intromision inoportuna terminó por ser bastante oportuna para los dos...

Fin

Nota Personal: Pues bien, luego de leer y leer ahora me ha dado por escribir, como es mi primer fic sera un one-shot y a la vez es mi primer lemon, asi que sera doble debut, solo espero que no termine como debut y despedida (risas)... lo que se les ocurra comenten, nos vemos...


End file.
